


Private Show

by reina_randwulf



Series: Dragon Age Kink Meme [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Shy Inquisitor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_randwulf/pseuds/reina_randwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a circle for almost his entire life made Trevelyan a bit clueless when it came to sex but he was pretty sure Dorian’s request was strange. Or that time when Dorian asked to watch Trevelyan touch himself and Trevelyan was unsure about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dorian/Trevelyan! For this [this](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13696.html?thread=52681600#t52681600): _Dorian sits in an armchair and directs the Inquisitor to touch himself. They both end up jerking off together while watching one other._ I forgot about the armchair part but hey, a fill! In case someone is curious, yes I made another Inquisitor to fit the prompt. Have a shy mage Trevelyan! Thanks to [AntipodeanPixie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AntipodeanPixie/pseuds/AntipodeanPixie) for the correction!

“You want me to do… what?” Trevelyan’s voice wavered with uncertainty.

“Now, now, don’t be scared away like that, amatus! It is hardly a troublesome request, is it not?” Dorian chuckled. There was mischievous glee glinted in his dark eyes that made Trevelayn squirmed.

His quarter suddenly felt a few degrees higher than normal. They might be sitting right in front of the fireplace but Trevelyan was sure it wasn’t usually this hot. He felt his cheeks went warm like someone had casted a fire spell on his face. Or maybe it was Dorian who had casted a spell on him with his charming smile and seductive voice. Dorian had that effect on him.

“But you want to….” Trevelyan paused as his throat clenched and swallowed the rest of his words. The thought of Dorian wanted to watch him doing that.

“I just want to see you touch yourself. Nothing more. Surely it isn’t too adventurous for your taste. Or is it?” Dorian added. Suddenly he appeared to be as unsure as Trevelyan was. 

When they began their relationship, Trevelyan had asked Dorian to take it slow. Living in the Circle for almost his entire life had deprived his chance to get acquaintance with the act of pleasure. Sex wasn’t really uncommon within the wall of Ostwick Circle, many mages sought each other for pleasure, done behind the Templar’s back of course. Trevelyan’s preference made it hard for him to find a willing partner so he didn’t bother looking. It took a month of passionate kisses until Trevelyan was alright with the idea of getting fully naked before Dorian and let the Tevinter mage to have his way with him. Trevelyan found he liked having a proper sex with Dorian but he still wouldn’t dare to venture further to more adventurous way like using toys or rope or any other things Iron Bull once mentioned during a game of Wicked Grace. 

“Are you quite alright, Amatus?” Dorian’s question brought Trevelyan back from his reminisce. “If you think my request is a bit too much just say it. It’s quite alright. I can understand.”

Trevelyan didn’t miss the small disappointment in Dorian’s voice. It had been three months since they got together. Dorian had been kind to him and never mocked his lack of experience. Dorian seemed content with their sex life but what if he wanted to do something more. What if he was bored and would eventually leave him? That was an absurd idea but it was still a possibility. 

Trevelyan didn’t like that possibility. 

“Why would you want to do that?” Trevelyan finally asked. “Is it exciting just to… watch?”

Something flickered in Dorian’s eyes when he heard Trevelyan’s question. “Yes of course! Why do you think I ask if it’s not exciting.”

“Should it be exciting for me too?”

“We wouldn’t know until we try it, yes?” Dorian gave a playful chuckle. 

Trevelyan tried to imagine himself touching his most private part with Dorian’s eyes watching his every move. Those eyes which he adored so much. Those eyes were on him as he pleasured himself, examining him, watching. His blood stirred. He felt his cock hardened inside his breeches.

It seemed Dorian noticed the sudden arousal that came over Trevelyan. He smirked at him and leaned even closer to Trevelyan until his lips were only an inch away from Trevelyan’s ear. “So, how about it, amatus? Do you want it?”

Dorian’s voice and lips made it hard for Trevelyan to think straight. Dorian wanted this. Dorian desired it. Trevelyan wanted to give the pleasure his patient Tevinter mage deserved. Oh yes, anything to make Dorian happy. He faced Corypheus (even though he barely made it but he still came out alive) and slew a high dragon. Jerking off in front of Dorian was easy. Dorian had seen him naked and he had had Dorian’s cock inside him. He could do this. He wanted to try.

“I think it’s not a bad idea,” Trevelyan finally said.

“I see you have reached a decision. And a good one too.” Dorian then scooted away from Trevelyan. He kept his grin on his face when he beckoned Trevelyan to start. “Touch yourself.”

A shudder came over Trevelyan when he heard that voice. So much confidence and authority, spoken like a magister (or at least that how Trevelyan thought how a magister spoke, but of course he could be mistaken, he had only seen two magisters). Dorian’s eyes followed his slightly trembling hands as he unlaced his breeches and pushed it down around his thigh. The shape of his hardening cock was pretty obvious beneath his smallclothes. Shame came over Trevelyan. Maker’s breath, he was getting hard by the thought of someone watching him. Sweet Andraste, he felt… naughty.

“Ah yes, take your time. You have all the time in the world. Let’s just hope your advisors won’t bother us tonight.”

Trevelyan blushed. He really didn’t want to have his advisors to barge in and saw him… like this. It would be hard to explain.

“What are you waiting for, amatus? Touch yourself now.”

Dorian’s commanding voice made his whole body shivered. There was no way he could deny that. He shoved his smallclothes down to his thigh. Trevelyan heard Dorian held a soft gasp when he saw Trevelyan’s half hard cock. It made him blush even more. He felt utterly exposed and naked even though he still had his shirt on. He could feel Dorian’s gaze locked on length. He was embarrassed yes but he felt something else. He was… excited. Sort of. The thought of Dorian silently looking at him was exciting. Dear Maker above, what should he do now?

Trevelyan took a deep breath and started to touch himself. It didn’t take long until his cock was hard and stood proudly between his thigh. He had got very skilled in this particular act of pleasure, mostly because it was the only thing he allowed himself to do in the Circle. The skin on his hand was a bit rough from years of wielding staff but the texture was pleasant on his sensitive skin. He started it rather slowly, steady pace of up and down. He felt himself getting harder with his every movement. A groan escaped his lips, it wasn’t slick enough. He spat on his hand and continued. A pleased moan followed afterward. Yes, better.

As his stroke became faster, Trevelyan’s mind started to wander to his night with Dorian. Dorian had touched him before. The altus mage’s hand was a bit bigger with slightly longer fingers than his own. Trevelyan still remembered those clever fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped him slowly in a teasing manner. Trevelyan’s hand mimicked Dorian’s pace he recalled in his mind. Up and down. Slowly. Up and down…

A soft moan escaped his lips as he could feel Dorian’s ghostly touch on him. Trevelyan’s eyes fluttered closed to savor the feeling in more intimate way. The hand that was touching was no longer his. It was Dorian’s with his big and longer fingers. It felt better with Dorian’s hand. Dorian always teased the tip of Trevelyan’s cock with his thumb and smeared the pre cum while murmuring sweet words to his ear. Trevelyan moaned loudly when he did that to himself. His cock was twitching within his hand, begging for more. 

More. He hastened his pace. He touched himself with furious stroke, desperate for release. 

Suddenly the room felt too hot and Trevelyan decided it would be best for him to get rid of his breeches and smallclothes. Tossing them to the floor, he then reached the conclusion to also get rid of the rest of his clothes and soon he was seated stark naked on his couch. The air of his quarter was cool on his fevered skin but it didn’t stop him from what he was doing. His hand found his aching cock once again. He was groaning and moaning as he stroked himself. His other hand reached for his chest, touching blindly on his skin. He moaned when his fingers brushed his nipple and he decided to pinch it to give more stimuli. He was gasping from the pleasure inflicted by his touches.

Trevelyan heard fumbling of clothes and suddenly he was aware he wasn’t alone. His eyes snapped open to find Dorian’s eyes on him with his fingers wrapped around his erection, dark and looking incredibly delicious. Trevelyan watched Dorian stroking himself, a soft whimper coming from those lips. Dorian’s eyes had gone several shades darker. Lust filled those beautiful orbs and it fueled Trevelyan’s stroke. 

It wasn’t long until Trevelyan’s eyes locked with Dorian. Looking straight to those eyes ignited the flame of passion within him. They touched themselves with shared desire. It wasn’t clear who mimicked who but soon they settled in the same pace. Trevelyan’s breath came into short pants. Trevelyan felt himself reaching his climax. 

“Dorian…” Trevelyan moaned his lover’s name. “Dorian…!”

Trevelyan cried out his lover’s name when he finally reached climax. His seed was warm on his fingers and he brought it to his lips to lick them clean. The taste of his own seed was not entirely unpleasant but weird. He didn’t really know why he did that but it excited Dorian even more. It didn’t take long until Dorian came. It pleased Trevelyan when Dorian moaned his name as he shot his seed.

Trevelyan didn’t give Dorian a chance to recover. He quickly moved towards his lover and climbed on his lap. Before Dorian could say something, Trevelyan silenced him with a demanding kiss. Dorian returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm and pushed his tongue inside so their tongue could tangle in passionate kiss.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Dorian asked once they were parted. His hand traveled up and down along Trevelyan’s spine.

Now the lust had gone and he could think clearly again, Trevelyan felt a wave of shame came over him. He averted his eyes from Dorian because he couldn’t bear to look at his lover. If he wasn’t already flushing from his previous activity, he was sure his cheek would be as red as a tomato. Here he was, completely naked on Dorian’s lap who was still clothed. He didn’t know what possessed him to do that.

“It was…” Trevelyan paused. “It was good.”

Dorian smirked at him. “I know you have a wild side hidden under the layer of your robes.”

Trevelyan pressed his face to Dorian’s shoulder to hide his reddened cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this short fill! As usual, not betaed and I’m not a native speaker so if you spotted any mistakes, please let me know. Kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
